


Avengers in a Bar.... Need I say more?

by skittles106



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Battle, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Superfamily, Tumblr Prompt, Walk Into A Bar, but not really ', everyone is really gay, lesbians love thor, peter is just offered beer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles106/pseuds/skittles106
Summary: Summary: Based off a Tumblr post I saw; Thor,”Can I buy you a drink?”The woman,”I like girls.”Thor,”Wonderful! I like them as well! Would you like to join me in buying drinks for beautiful woman?”Basically just some cute random tumblr  posts I’ve seen about the avengers so I put a bunch of those prompts together and turned it into a fic about the Avengers at a bar after their latest battle. In this fic everyone is a family so Civil War didn’t happen and no one is mad or dead.





	Avengers in a Bar.... Need I say more?

“Come on! Why not! It’s a great idea,” Tony whines as he practically drags Steve by his arm toward the elevator door the whole team had come out of merely minutes ago.

Steve tiredly rubs his temple as he feels a headache slowly approaching, ”Tony...We just got back from a mission. You really want us to go out for drinks now?” He grumbles. “We haven't even changed out of our mission clothes.”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind a drink or two…” Clint adds innocently from across the room while he sets down his bloody and dirt covered bow on the table. Tonys eyes instantly lit up and started pulling Steve’s arm with new found vigor. Steve shoots Clint deadly stare as he gets yanked by Tony, Clint responds with a smirk and an evil glare in his eyes. 

“See Capsicle? Clint wants to go out as well, that means we have to go!”

“What’s this I hear about going out?” Natasha asks as she steps into the living room, having just changed out of her mission clothes. Her slightly damp hair is the only indicator that she had taken a shower in the very short time since they have arrived back. Her red hair is highlighted brightly against the tight-fitting black outfit she now wears. She smirks as she sees that the guys haven’t even put their weapons from the mission away yet.

Clint quickly turns toward her voice and replies helpfully, “Tony is trying to convince the team to go out for drinks tonight to “unwind” from the mission today.” 

“So Nat, are you in?” Tony instantly asks with a hopeful look in his eyes and he peers around Steve’s body. He is practically buzzing with excitement,’If I can get a few more people to agree to go out, then Steve has no choice but to agree!’

“Ehh, why not? I could use a drink right about now,” the deadly assassin replied with a shrug. ‘Maybe it will be a fun idea to see how drunk everyone will get. I can’t wait to see “Captain America” drunk off his ass. Ohhh the things I will record. I need a new supply of blackmail anyway,’ Natasha thought evilly. “Who else is going?”

Peter wandered in from the hallway as Clint replied again, “So far it’s me, Tony, Stev--

“Hey kid, don’t ask questions just say yes,” Tony interrupting Clint when he spotted Peter coming into the room.

“Yes Mr. Stark!!” Peter quickly said. ‘Oh god maybe I shouldn’t have automatically said yes. What have I gotten myself into? I trust Mr. Stark though, ehh I’ll probably be fine.’

“Ha see Capsicle! Now it’s four avengers against one. You have to now,” Tony turned to face Steve with a smug look on his face.

Steve let out a sigh and dragged his hand down his face,”Tony you can’t just--just force the kid to say yes..”

“No Mr. Captain America sir! I want to go out with you guys! It will be so cool!” Peter chimed in loudly from across the room.

“Ok, that settles it, the Avengers are going on a night out!” Tony yelled while Clint and Peter cheered excitedly, Natasha just rolled her eyes. “Nat, you grab Brucie and Thor. Steve go get your boyfriend Buc--

“Me and Bucky aren’t dating. That’s so ridiculous! What would give you an idea like that?” Steve chuckles slightly nervously as he starts to lightly blush, “Tony, that's the most absurd thing I have heard since I've been frozen!”

“Sureee,” Tony says drily while rolling his eyes, ”Anyways. everybody round up the rest of the Avengers and we can get this party started!”


End file.
